


Fuck Cooking

by RTLUV



Series: AH Ot6 Love Life [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter ot6, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, BestTitleEver, Cooking kinda sucks, Love, M/M, Multi, Poor Geoffrey ;-;, compassion - Freeform, its hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV





	Fuck Cooking

Geoff and Jack are in the kitchen like every night. Side by side as a team working on creating a dinner for six grown men. "AH!" Gavin sqawked as he tripped halfway through the kitchen door. In panic Geoff burned his hand on the stove emiting a loud yell "FUCK!" He quickly pulls his hand back and cradles as Jack turns the cold water faucet on. "Geoff are you okay?!" Squaks Gavin now standing is standing in the door with the other three men. Drawn to the kitchen at Geoff's pain " I will be fine guys just---Fuck did that hurt!" He groans loudly as the cool water does nothing to relive his burning pain. "Lets get you a bandage." Ryan says quickly stepping out of the kitchen doorway to retrieve the item. Ryan quickly runs back into the kitchen as the lads and Jack have crowded around Geoff to sooth the poor elder. "Here Geoff let me help." Ryan holds Geoff's hand with care as he slowly bandages it with gauze. "It hurts" he pitifully whines"I bet it does." Ryan simply replies as he nudges Geoff towards the living room. "Go sit till dinner is ready" "But--" the elder is quickly cut off. "I will finish helping Jack for you go sit with the lads." Geoff begrudgingly walked away from his precious kitchen. Ge grudgingly sits next to Michael who sat next to Gavin while Ray laid across them all. Geoff watched as the lads played Pegle together. The gent's favorite game by far. Gavin cheered loudly as he won that round Ray also cheering as he had placed second and Michael just saying "Whatever" Geoff laughed at their playfull lively reactions as he sat waiting for dinner to be finished. But iin due time the lads were fun enough to make him forget cooking the only thing reminding him was the now dull pain wrapped and hidden behind the bandage. "You know what boys?" "Hmm?" They answered busily playing a new level of Pegle "Fuck cooking" they all laugh and pause the game Michael hugging Geoff.


End file.
